


Up in Flames

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: When Peach gets kidnapped (again), Mario goes to her rescue (again). But things get from typical to weird when a mysterious portal opens, taking him to an unknown realm. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum is on the road to returning home from Kalos. He's looking forward to seeing Misty again - but who is that in trouble? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!(AU, post Odyssey and the X&Y anime.)





	1. Chapter 1

It was another lovely evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior was sitting at a private table with his girlfriend, Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool. The Toads took their dirty plates, leaving the couple alone. Mario saw his chance, taking both of her hands. Peach looked at him and Mario saw the confusion on her face.

"Mario? What is it?" Peach asked.

Mario got down one knee, taking out a small pink box. Peach gasped sharply. Mario showed her the ring that he got and showed it to her.

He told her, "Peach, ever since I have been the hero of Mushroom Kingdom, I have been in love with you. And that love has grown a lot. So, I ask you... to please be my bride and that we may be the king and queen together."

Peach was shocked, quiet at first. Mario was a bit worried that he had said something wrong. He was about to ask what was wrong, when something caught his attention. Bowser had came up, in a silk blue suit. Mario was confused as to why he was there until Peach's smile grew.

"Bowser! My love!" She gushed, kissing his cheek.

Mario's jaw dropped to the ground. Wait what...? It got even worse when Peach kissed Bowser.

"NO!" Mario shouted.

...

Mario quickly sat up from his bed, covered in sweat. He looked around his house, seeing the picture of him and Peach a few months ago, saying goodbye to Cappy and his sister. He caught his breath as his memories slowly came back to him. It had been six months since he had popped the question to Peach. Sadly for him, Bowser had popped the question too. But Peach turned the both down flat. Ever since then, Mario's relationship with Peach had downgraded from boyfriend/girlfriend to barely friends.

Mario knew that he had to move on at some point. But how could he? He loved Peach dearly. He dreamed about having kids with her in the future. He sighed sadly. Sometimes he wished he never fell in love with Peach. He covered himself with his blanket, laying down again. He was going to need all of the energy right now. He was going to the castle for the first time in six months after all.

...

The very next day, Peach was outside in the rose garden. She was alone and quite frankly, she was glad. Toadsworth was starting to get on her nerves. He was acting like Mario's visit was a delegate coming to town for a few days. Peach was relaxed again, smelling one of her roses. She thought, _'I can't believe how Toadsworth has been acting lately. Just because Mario is coming doesn't mean that he needs to go all out...'_

She looked at the rose as she thought back to six months ago. It was true she turned down both Mario and Bowser. She was getting tired of Bowser's antics. That was why she had turned down Bowser. As for Mario...

"Peach?" A familiar voice called out to her.

Peach spun around, seeing a man there. He was about the same age as her. He was tall, rather handsome, and was very muscular. He had short fine brown hair, green eyes, and a beard on his face. He was wearing a red prince outfit. He had a sword on his right side and a silver crown on top of his head.

"Oh hello Jack." She greeted, feeling her face getting flushed.

Jack approached her, kissing her hand gently. Peach blushed heavily and thought, _'Gosh he is so handsome!'_ She knew Jack for a long time, ever since she met him a few years ago.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Peach answered with her own question, "Do you think I did the right thing with Mario?"

Jack thought a bit for a moment and stated, "To be honest with you, since you told me that you aren't ready for marriage yet, then why are you worried?"

Peach was a bright red from blushing as she modestly corrected, "Well no, I want to get married. I just don't think I want to marry Mario." She looked over at Jack, whom was looking at a rose, and subtly added, "I think I want to marry you."

Jack perked up as he looked at her, with a blush on his face. Did she really say that? It wasn't a dream, right? It wasn't as Peach pecked his lips softly. This caused both of them to blush heavily. Jack returned it, feeling like he was on cloud nine. Just then, Peach felt her waist being grabbed harshly. She broke the kiss as she was pulled away from Jack. Jack perked up, seeing that she was being dragged away.

"Peach!" He cried out, in worry.

He started to run after when a smoke ball went off, causing smoke to enter the room. Jack started to cough. Peach struggled against the metal hand, seeing that it was Bowser's. She cursed her luck as the hand went outside. Back inside, Luigi James Manfredi and his girlfriend, Violet Calico had entered the rose garden. They had just gotten back in town from a six month adventure with Professor E Gadd. Violet was the same age as Luigi. She had short brown hair, green eyes, soft white skin, wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with sparkles in it, black caprice with purple stones sown into the bottom seams, and white sneakers. Both of them were coughing, Violet blowing away the smoke with her ice powers.

She commented, "Yeesh, we've been gone six months and they change everything on you..."

Luigi saw Jack as he went over to him and asked, "Prince Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack saw the two of them as he answered, "Never mind me! Bowser took Peach again!"

Violet perked up and semi-joked, "Well two seconds back and already Peach has been kidnapped. New record."

Luigi turned to her and replied, "We better find Malleo and let him know." He turned back to Jack and asked, "Will you be okay here?"

Jack answered, "Yes, I'll catch up to you two."

Luigi nodded as he and Violet headed out.

...

Meanwhile, back with Mario, he had decided to go back to New Donk City to visit Pauline. He had to admit, while was two years older than him, she did seem rather interesting. That's when he heard something.

"Help me!" A familiar voice shouted.

Mario knew that voice. He felt the familiarity in her tone too. He looked up, seeing that Bowser Jr. was in the Koopa Car with Peach hostage. Mario sighed out of complete annoyance.

"Oh boy, here we go again..." He complained.

With that, the red capped hero went after the Koopa Car. What he didn't know was 1) Luigi and Violet were ahead of him, 2) Jack was following behind them, and 3) a portal had opened up behind Bowser Jr. Unknown to him, he went into a different world completely. As did everyone else.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well things are happening. A lot of things are happening. This is gonna be good! Let me know what you think! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown to Mario, a young teenager was headed home to Pallet Town. And that young teenager was none other than Ash Ketchum. After winning the Kalos League, he was excited to be home and relish in his victory. His partner and his best friend, Pikachu, was riding on his shoulder. He was really excited to go home too. Ash petted Pikachu, which earned him a friendly 'Chu' from his Electric type.

"Man it feels great to be going home, huh bud?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash smiled. Right now, the two were revisiting Veilstone City, on their way home. The plane had touched down about twenty minutes ago and Ash was excited. He had heard a rumor that Misty was here. And from the commotion he was hearing, she was close by. He ran over to see what was going on. Pikachu hang on but was also excited. That's when he saw Misty in battle with her Mega Gyarados. 

Ash blushed like mad when he saw her. She had long red hair tied back in a braided ponytail, cerulean eyes, wearing a yellow blouse with blue trim that came just short of her navel, yellow shorts with blue trim, a young Spheal sitting next to her, a yellow backpack, and yellow sneakers. Ash was happy to see her but was surprised that her opponent was Paul.

Paul was battling with a Servine, which had been knocked out. Paul went to Servine's side, worried.

"Servine, are you alright?" He asked the Grass type.

"Ser..." Servine hissed.

"That's good." Paul sighed out of relief.

A girl walked over to Paul as Ash walked over to Misty. The girl was about Paul's age. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a silver locket around her neck, a purple short sleeved blouse that showed off her cleavage, black caprice, black sneakers, and a white backpack. Paul recalled Servine as Misty recalled Gyarados. Upon seeing Ash, Misty's eyes went wide.

"Ash?! What are you doing here?!" Misty asked him, surprised.

"I heard that you were here in Veilstone City! So Pikachu and I came to say hi!" Ash answered.

"Pika chu pi!" Pikachu gushed, hugging Misty. 

Misty smiled, hugging the Electric type back. "I missed you too, Pika Pal!" She told Pikachu.

Ash couldn't help a smile. Just when he was about to address Paul, he heard a cry for help. Everyone looked up and saw Bowser Jr. flying in the Koopa Car. The girl next to Paul and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a balloon?" She asked.

Paul honestly answered, "I don't think it is, Ranee."

Ash turned to Misty and then to Pikachu. Both of them nodded and followed Ash. Paul and Ranee did the same, curious as to what was going on.

...

Meanwhile, Peach was trying to break free of the Koopa's Car hand. Bowser Hr. was looking around, trying to find his father's castle. Imagine his surprise when A) he didn't see it and B) a Thunderbolt from Pikachu shocked him badly. The tiny Koopa cried out in pain. At the same time, it freed Peach. Peach started to fall to the ground until Jack managed to catch her. The two got to the ground, seeing that Bowser Jr. flew off. Peach was blushing heavily. Even Mario didn't manage to save her that fast. Jack turned to her.

"You okay Peach?" Jack asked.

Peach nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. To this, Jack blushed hotly.

"You saved me!" Peach gushed. Jack was about to correct her when Pikachu crossed their path. "W - what on earth?" She asked, baffled.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, catching their attention.

Jack and Peach turned, seeing them.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu gushed, running over to its trainer.

Ash looked at the two royals and asked, "Are you two alright?"

Peach nodded, "Yes thanks to your Pikachu, I assume."

Ash replied, "Yeah, and I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

Paul stated, "My name is Paul."

Ranee added, "I'm Ranee."

Misty added, "I'm Misty." She pointed to Spheal and added, "And this is my Spheal!"

"Spheal!" It squeaked.

Peach gushed, "Oh my gosh, you are so cute! Just like Jack!" To that, Jack blushed. But Peach turned beat red. She quickly changed subject, "Uh... my name is Princess Peach." She turned to Jack and added, "This is Prince Jack."

"A pleasure." Jack told them. "And thank you for your help."

"Aw it was nothing. We do that all of the time!" Ash commented.

Misty perked up as she started to ask, "They _still_ follow you...?"

"Peach?" A familiar voice asked.

Peach turned, seeing that Mario coming over to them.

"Mario? You are here too?" Peach asked him.

"We are as well." Luigi confirmed, walking over to Mario.

"Luigi! Violet!" Peach gushed, running over to her friends. She hugged them both tightly. "I've missed you two!" She admitted. Both Luigi and Violet returned the hug. Mario felt left out, feeling a bit salty. Luigi saw this and felt a bit confused. As soon as Peach broke out of her hug with her two friends, she was beaming. She asked, "I have really missed you two! How is Elvin these days?"

Violet started to answer, "Well we are getting closer to finding a haunted hotel..."

Mario interrupted rather rudely, "Peach, I hate to interrupt, but has it dawned on you that we are in another dimension completely?"

Peach huffed, "Of course I noticed! I noticed the minute we met Pikachu!"

Luigi and Violet were both surprised that Mario and Peach were acting this way. The last time they were here, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Paul asked Luigi, "Uh... what is that all about?"

Luigi shrugged, "Search me. Violet and I have been working our tails off lately."

Violet semi-joked, "If we had tails!"

Just then, Ash sensed something was wrong. He didn't know what it was. He looked around, tipping off Misty.

Misty saw this and asked, "Ash...? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ash was about to answer when all of the sudden, a mechanical hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in panic.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. 

That's when he looked up and saw Team Rocket. He wasn't too surprised, he sensed them all of the time. But something he was sensing, right here and now, felt wrong. _'What is this uneasy feeling...?'_ He thought.

"Ash?" Misty asked, grabbing his attention again.

"Sorry Misty..." Ash quickly apologized.

While things were basically _'normal'_ for him right now, something was telling him that it was going to change and fast. After beating Team Rocket easily and getting Pikachu back, Ash knew that it had to do something with his new friends. While he didn't know what it was, he was ready for any challenge.

And he wanted to show off his aura to Misty too.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well that ends chapter 2! That was fast. But what is Ash sensing? You guys are going to have to wait and see what happens. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
